


Little Things/Lazy Sundays

by Priteegrl



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priteegrl/pseuds/Priteegrl
Summary: Sundays are for binging TV, take-out and admiring your partners subconscious habits.





	Little Things/Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadsShouldersKneesAndToes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HeadsShouldersKneesAndToes).

> My submission into the First Ever LO FanFic exchange. My prompt was “the little things they do that makes him/her stop and stare”. 
> 
> This is for HeadsShouldersKneesAndToes, Julia B, and all the rest of my lovelies on the LO Discord FanFic channel who encouraged me to nut up and join the exchange.

_ Lazy Sundays _ . 

It was a foreign concept to Hades initially, but one Persephone refused to budge on when they moved in together. 

“Sundays are for pajamas and take out, now get out of your office!” She had scolded him the first time he tried to sneak away and work on the never ending pile of spreadsheets and forecasts. 

**

Persephone had been distracted by trying to select the perfect lounge wear for their first Sunday together since she officially moved in. Something cute but not too revealing, comfortable but not too frumpy. She had selected a pair of form fitting black yoga pants and cami tank top, only to enter the living room and find it empty. Well nearly, the expansive room was occupied only by Big John lazing across the black leather couch. Persephone made a quick detour for a few belly rubs and resumed her hunt. Peeking into the kitchen, it was also abandoned.  _ Has he gone for a swim?  _ she thought to herself as she wandered down the hall. It wasn’t until she heard the soft tapping of fingers on a keyboard and a frustrated sigh did she realize exactly where Hades had snuck off to. 

Pausing in the doorway of his home office, (or was it technically their home office?) Persephone admired her beau. The room was dimly lit, not unlike the rest of his kingdom, Hades’ face being lit only by the soft glow of the laptop monitor. His brow was furrowed as he shuffled stacks of papers back and forth, clearly looking for something in particular. “Ha!” He muttered under his breath as his quarry had been located. Readjusting in his chair, he leaned over the document and rested his chin in his hand. Absentmindedly, he began running the side of his index finger along his bottom lip. Persephone had noticed it was a habit of his when he was concentrating particularly hard on something. She initially swore he did it intentionally, just to torment her. How could she not be transfixed by the motion, drawing her full attention to his surprisingly soft lips? It was impossible to think of anything but kissing them, crawling into his lap, running her thumbs softly over the deep lines between his brows to relax his expression, before wrapping her arms around his neck and …  _ Wait a minute, he’s supposed to be in trouble!  _

“Hey!” she shouted, perhaps a little too loudly, to cover her flush at where her imagination was taking her. Hades startled and a few papers scattered. “What are you doing in here? It’s Sunday!” she said, as if that explained everything. 

Hades looked at her with an amused expression. “Mortals don’t stop dying just because it’s the weekend, my love.” He gave her a crooked smile and began to reorganize the sheets he had jostled in his momentary fright. 

“It’s not just the weekend… It’s. Sunday.” Perhaps slowing it down and enunciating, as if trying to speak with someone who didn’t understand her language, would make it more clear? 

Hades chuckled. “I’ll be sure to bring that up at the next board meeting. Hecate, take note: no more dying on Sundays!” 

Persephone was unamused. She sauntered to the opposite side of the oversize desk and authoritatively shut his laptop. Or at least that’s how she interpreted it. In all reality the desk was a bit too large and she had to lean her entire torso across the polished surface for her small arms to reach the computer. Hades was too distracted by the exquisite view this position afforded him to protest. 

She righted herself, tugging her shirt back into place. “Now out!” she stated with a tiny stomp, a (too adorable to take seriously) scowl and a finger pointing out the office door and towards the living room. 

“Ok, ok! I’m going!” He pushed himself back from the desk with a huff and shuffled down the hall towards the couch, muttering under his breath. Persephone caught something about falling behind and never hearing the end of it on Monday morning, but was unmoved by his supposed plight.

As Hades continued down the hallway, he heard Persephone shut the door behind him and whisper to Cerberus “Now don’t let him back in here!” Hades smiled to himself at the thought of the fearsome Guardian of the Underworld being tasked with patrolling a hallway, but Cerberus adored Persephone even before they began dating. No command she gave him would be too small for him to carry out with all his might.  _ Guess I can forget about sneaking in there again.  _

Hades flopped  _ only slightly dramatically _ onto the sectional sofa in front of the television and looked back at the tiny goddess making her way to join him. “What now?” he looked at her expectantly.

“Oh sugar snaps, this is worse than I thought. Do I really have to explain how to relax?” She fixed him with a concerned expression as she settled into the corner seat she had claimed as her own. 

“I know how to relax!”  _ In theory _ his inner voice finishing the sentence. “You’re just so insistent on having me out here, I assumed there was some sort of plan.” 

“No, that’s the whole point! Lazy Sundays are not for plans. They’re for becoming one with the sofa, or binge watching a new show, or testing our limits as gods to see just how many fried vegetable dumplings one can consume!”

Hades raised an eyebrow. “Is that your not-so-subtle hint we’re getting Chinese take-out for dinner?” 

“.... Maybe” She smirked and reached for a novel sitting on the coffee table. “Personally, I’ll be catching up on my reading for a bit” With that she snuggled further into the plush corner of the couch, lifted her feet into his lap and tossed a throw blanket across her legs. She thumbed through the pages until she found the spot she’d left off and let out a contented sigh.  _ Well if she’s just going to read I don’t see why I couldn’t be in the office …  _ As if telepathic, and without taking her eyes off the page, Persephone chastised him. “Don't even think about going back to the office, I’ve put my best man on guard duty.” Her statement followed by a low answering ‘WOOF’ from the hall.

“Using my own dogs against me, you’re all traitors” Hades scowled but picked up the remote.  _ I guess there are some things on the DVR I’ve been meaning to catch up on _ . With that thought, Hades sunk a little lower into the cushions as Persephone glanced over her book and grinned triumphantly before returning to her story. 

Truth be told he was enjoying being forced to unwind. It had been the better part of a year since they started dating and he was still in awe of how easy and comfortable things were. Minthe would have never insisted he spend a day on the couch with her. She would have let him sequester himself all weekend and then pout and whine about feeling neglected until he bought her something expensive to make up for it. He shook his head to put his ex out of his mind and reached into his lap to give Persephone’s feet a gentle massage, as last week’s episode of  _ Keeping Up with the Olympians  _ began. Sure, it was garbage programming, and yes, he may have pretended it was a glitch the first time Persephone saw it on the recording list. When she finally got him to admit it was a purposeful recording, he did draw the line at conceding that he enjoyed it. “ _ It’s ONLY so I can keep up with the water cooler chat at the office. This show is all they talk about anymore”  _ he had insisted. As his thumbs worked their way in small circles over the balls of her feet and down the arches, he turned to look at her and couldn’t help but break into a grin.

It was a tiny thing. He wasn’t sure when he started to notice it but when Persephone was particularly invested in a good book, she would start to subconsciously mimic the expressions and mannerisms of the characters. It always started small but after a bit she was fully animated, scowling or grinning, winking or blushing. Currently she seemed to be performing both sides of a very heated argument. He watched her for a few minutes, the drama of which God had seduced the other,  _ Wait did I hear Zeus’ name-  _ was forgotten in favor of the performance unfolding beside him. He watched silently for a bit before interjecting. 

“That must be quite the disagreement” he mused. She looked up suddenly, as if she had almost forgotten he was in the room. 

“Huh?” 

“Your book,” he explained, “it looks rather heated. Everyone all right in there?” 

She flushed. “I was doing it again, wasn’t I?” 

“Maybe … but don’t worry, it’s adorable.” Hades scooched across the couch, closer to where Persephone was lounging, keeping her legs on his lap. He leaned over her and gently plucked the book out of her grasp. Hades was careful to hold her page, and placed it upside down on the coffee table before turning his attention back to her. “Are you certain that Sundays are exclusively lazy? Could there perhaps be allowances made?” he breathed into her ear before planting a soft kiss on her ear lobe. 

She giggled and turned to meet his lips for a proper kiss. “I suppose we could make an exception …” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought when I read the prompt was the making faces when you read thing because that's totally something I do that makes my wife laugh. I had no idea how to make that into anything more than a sentence and suddenly I wound up with nearly 1600 words. OOPS.
> 
> Plz be gentle. I haven't written anything for fun in YEARS and I'm just a delicate flower with too many feelings.


End file.
